Because Sakura Had To Go
by The Lonely Echo
Summary: A ditched brother? Lying parents? How could this have happened to a once Sasuke-crazed fangirl? Even she was confused. Only time will tell what happens to her. Aka/Saku Perhaps a romance too? GO TO PROFILE..
1. Chapter 1

**Because Sakura Had to Go**

It had been a year since the young kunochi's death. She was of the age of 13, just starting her training with Tsunade. She was given a D-rank solo mission. It wasn't supposed to be a difficult mission, she was only a Genin.

Everything turned hay-wire when she was intercepted in the middle of the mission by the Akatsuki. Her body was never found. Believing she was taken to the Akatsuki headquarters to be tortured, they dubbed her as K.I.A, or 'Killed In Action'.

Her funeral was held by the Memorial Stone in the middle of the park. No one showed up.

Her death was easy to get over. Konoha had not felt a minute of remorse. Tsunade barely even knew the girl. The day after her funeral, they degraded her from a ninja to a normal civilian. It would have been better that way.

They say a person's death means aa new beginning... but what if the person's death... never happened in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2

Because Sakura Had To Go (Ch. 2)

**(Sakura's POV)**

I rubbed my eyes a little, trying to wipe out the blurriness. I had fallen asleep at some point, but I couldn't remeber when. The pain in the back of my head was killing me.

When I could open my eyes correctly, I almost gasped. There were 10 people in Akatsuki cloaks around the bed I was lying in. A man with pale orange hair stepped forward.

His hands were behind his back in a polite manner, a small smirk on his face.

"It has come to my attention that you are somehow related to one of my members."

I looked up at him, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Related? The only possible person I could be related to is Itachi! I don't have the Sharingan!" I screamed, pointing to my eyes.

He nodded before turning to his members.

"I have a special scroll which allows me to search vast family trees. I need you to put some chakra into the scroll to activate the DNA test."

I nodded numbly. It wasn't everyday you got to help out an evil missing-nin organization.

"Follow me, Sakura Haruno. No one shall be even to the door we are conversing in. That means you, Deidara."

A blonde-haired man pouted but sighed, promising not to eavesdrop. The man I still had no name for lead me through various hallways. My head hurt even worse from when I woke up, almost bringing me to tears.

Once we reached a dark wood door that had a small silver plate saying 'Leader' , he turned around.

"I am Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki. From the point on, you will either call me Leader-sama, Pein-sama, or Pein-san. Nothing else."

The look on his face was almost frightening. I coughed a little and walked into the room. It was about the size of an average living room. Motioning to a small chair in front of a desk, he sat in a leather office chair, like one you might see at a hospital.

"Now," He said, rolling out the scroll on his desk. "Time to find out which one of my members you are related to. You need to say their first name out loud before you put a spike of chakra in it."

"What are the names?" I asked, not fully knowing every single name.

"There is me, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu."

With my amazing chakra control, i was able to bring a large amount of chakra to my fingertips. I aligned my hand with the scroll.

"Pein."

**BZEEP**

"Konan"

**BZEEP**

"Sasori."

**BZEEP**

"Deidara."

**BZEEP**

"Tobi."

**BZEEP**

"... Itachi?"

**...BZEEP**

"Kisame."

**BZEEP**

"Kakuzu."

**BZEEP**

"Hidan."

The whole entire room was so quiet, I swear I could hear Pein's heart stop from where i was sitting.

A picture of Hidan faded onto the scroll, my picture next to it. I could see a little chart beside us. My name was next to his.

"W-What the hell?" I whispered. I couldn't really believe my eyes. I had an older brother in Akatsuki? I feel like Sasuke now...

"I never thought that you would be related with Hidan..." He mused, scratching his stubble-less chin. I sighed and stood up, a glint in my eye.

"I guess since i know a bit of information about your organization, I will be kept 'captive', correct?" I asked, my lips pulled into a tight line.

"You are right, but... being the generous guy I am; I will allow Hidan to escort you to Konoha to retreave your belongings."

In a way, I didn't miss Konoha, but I knew my friends would be worried sick about me. They were my friends, right? To be truthful to myself, I'd really rather stay where I had a brother, even though my parents were still in Konoha.

Pein grabbed my wrist and ran out of the room, pulling my with his. My feet struggled to keep up with his fast pace, ending up with me in a crumpled heap while i was towed across the floor. I could feel a rug burn forming.

Once we made it to the room I was first in, he let go of my hand. When he looked back, he almost blushed in embarrasment.

"Sorry, Haruno." He said, rubbing the back of his head. _Like Naruto._

I blinked away the few tears that strayed to my eyes, closing them while smiling.

"It is not a problem, Pein-sama."

I could see the Akatsuki members circling around me. I opened my eyes. Pein crouched down, smirking.

"Hidan will be escorting you to Konoha, Sakura. Pack your things quickly and hurry back, we have much to discuss."

And with that, I was forced out of the Akatsuki base with my supposed 'brother', Hidan. He was 17, only 4 years older than me. I got confused.

_'If he is 4 years older than me, then he should be able to remember me.'_

"H-Hidan-san?" I whispered, my lips barely moving.

"Hm?"

"Did you ever have any family? Like parents, cousins, ...siblings?"

"No."

I turned to him. A few strands of his silver hair fell into his inky purple eyes.

"I was put in an orphanage when I was four. The nurses there were kind of nice, but never the kind of family i wanted. I bolted out of there 5 years later."

_'Our parents... abandoned him? In an orphanage? He said he was admited into the orphanage when he was 4 so... when i was born... he was given up.'_

"D-Do you remember your parents?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Yeah, a little. My mother had red hair and my father had white hair with silver streaks. Behind my back, they would always talk about how they wanted a little girl. I was an accident... they didn't want me."

I could feel the anger starting to bubble up in my chest. My parents had thrown away my older brother like trash because he was an _accident_! He was abandoned because the wanted a _girl_!

A single tear fell down my cheek.

"I bet it was rough," I murmered. "Living like that."

"It was, but i made it. You know, you are suprisingly easy to talk to. I've only known you for like... 5 minutes and I've told you things that I never even told Leader-baka. I don't like cussing around you either."

I giggled. He smiled a started running. Putting some chakra into my legs, I caught up to him in no time. Side-by-side, my brother and I barreled towards Konoha, the Hidden Village that was once my home.


	3. Chapter 3

Because Sakura Had To Go ch. 3

**(P.S. Bribri, Thanks for the advice. ^^ I'll work on slowing things down a bit)**

Hidan and I were nearing Konoha. I could see the bright city lights that were placed above small stores and such. I wanted to see my friends again, but I wasn't allowed. If one of them saw me, then Tsunade-sama would be alerted of my presence. If she knew I was in Konoha, I would probably be questioned.

I wasn't good under pressure.

Hidan had been silent ever since I talked to him about our parents. His face was blank, but I could feel his underlying pain and anger. I knew that speaking of the people who abandoned him at such a young age was hurting him. I promised myself to never ask him about them again, unless I have too.

The Konoha Gate stood tall and mighty, preventing us passage with it's great walls. Hidan begain to walk over the wall, chakra swirling at his feet. I began to think back about Team 7's tree-climbing exercise.

I concertrated on the chakra that was smoothly moving in the coils located in my body. I forced an even amount in both feet, making it stay there. Cautiously, I placed a foot on the gate.

It stuck.

I felt a smile break across my face. Now confident, I ran up the wall, catching up with Hidan. Once we were at the top, he spread out his chakra to test if there was anyone around us. He jumped down, signaling that it was clear.

The air in Konoha was muggy this time of year. The heat was almost unbearable for those who didn't wear light clothing. Many trees were placed in various places, providing shade.

I passed many stores that I was able to name. The windows were covered with blinds; closed signs hanging on the glass doors. No one seemed to be awake so late at night; 3 a.m. to be exact.

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes when we passed Team 7's old training ground. I could remeber so many memories, good and bad.

_'Sakura-chan, w-would you l-like to g-go on a d-date with me?'_

_'You all... pass. Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teamates are worse than scum.'_

_'Hn... you're annoying and weak. You should focus on training, not going on dates.'_

I knew I was crying. I had tried to hold the tears back, but the last memory was one of the worst. It showed how Sasuke really thought about me. That day, my respect for Sasuke was slowly diminishing, until the day he left Konoha. Then, my hate for him started to grow.

I could feel Hidan's hard gaze on me, but i didn't pay attention to him. All I was focused on doing was wiping away the tears, forgeting the memories, and getting my stuff and leaving.

By the time I had stopped crying, Hidan and I were in front of my house. The lights were off, showing that my parents were fast asleep.

We broke my window, jumping through it. The scattered shard of glass cut into my ninja sandals, scratching at my heel uncomfortable. While Hidan guarded the door, I packed my things into a small traveling bag.

So far I had packed spare clothing, some bandages, my jewelery, fishnets, and several weapons. I stopped when my hand rubbed against a little plushie of mine. It was shaped like a girl with black hair in a bob cut and beautiful brown eyes.

Glancing back to see if Hidan was looking, I swiped the plushie into my bag. My grandmother gave it to me when I was born. She died the next day. The fragile plush girl had kept me warm during my cold nights in the nursery of the hospital.

While I was washed away in my thoughts, my parents had woken up. Alarmed by the light on in my room, they went to investigate. My father had a katana, my mother a rusty kunai.

Hidan shook my shoulder, waking me up from my thoughts. He mouthed, 'We need to get the fuck out of here!' to me. My eyes widened when I heard my parents footsteps trudging up the stairs to me room.

"No."

"What the hell are you saying, Pinky?"

"No, they need to see us, you in particular."

"What does that mean!"

By now, they were turning the knob to my room. I could feel how agitated they were when they found it was locked.

I turned to Hidan, my face calm.

"They need to know... that I... am with you. Also, that I know their secret that they hid from me for my entire life."

My father had hacked the door open with his sword, making it fall to the floor with a thud. My mother nearly fainted at the sight of me.

"What kind of trickery is this? Our daughter is dead! Why the hell are you in our home?" My mother yelled, her green eyes flashing. My father growled low, his katana raised to attack.

I backed into Hidan, causing him to topple over. His face came into view, stunning my parents.

"N-No! This is some sort of genjutsu, correct! Our son was put in an orphanage in the Village Hidden in the Rivers! You are not Hidan, and you are not Sakura!"

Hidan's eyes widened. I could see the confusion on his face, so i decided to help him out a little. I pushed him onto my bed, frowning when he was still frozen in shock.

"Mother, Father. Why did you never tell me I had a brother!" Tears began to drip down my cheeks as I let all of my pent-up anger out.

"Why... Why did you lie for all of those years! Why did you abandon Hidan like he was dirt beneath your feet! Mom, Dad... You need to die for the sins you commited..."

I pulled out two kunai, putting my fingers in the holes.

"I will be the one who removes you from the earth."

Two screams of agony wafted through Konoha that night. I made a quick escape with Hidan and my bag on my back. Carrying both at once was difficult, but with a burst of chakra in my limbs, I was able to make it. I had completely forgotten about my friends.

Now that I had Konoha blood on my hands, I would be hunted down mercilessly by ANBU. I had killed my own parents in the heat of the moment, thinking unrationally. Sadly, a small part of me was happy they were gone.

They had lied about me having a sibling, so what else had they lied about? Did I have even more siblings that I didn't know about? I padded on in the direction of the Akatsuki base, a criminal organization that would be my new home.


End file.
